The Fairy Flu!/Images
Titlecard-The Fairy Flu.jpg TheFairyFlu001.jpg TheFairyFlu002.jpg TheFairyFlu003.jpg TheFairyFlu004.jpg|"Aww, rats!" TheFairyFlu005.jpg TheFairyFlu006.jpg TheFairyFlu007.jpg|"He said 'rats', right?" "I'm pretty sure that's what he said." TheFairyFlu008.jpg TheFairyFlu009.jpg|"You guys don't understand!" TheFairyFlu010.jpg|"This is a total disaster!" TheFairyFlu011.jpg|"I've been invited to a birthday party..." TheFairyFlu012.jpg|"...for that weird girl, Tootie." TheFairyFlu013.jpg|"She's got a huge crush on me..." TheFairyFlu014.jpg|"...and she's Vicky's little sister!" TheFairyFlu015.jpg|"Gasp!" TheFairyFlu016.jpg|"Icky with a V!" TheFairyFlu017.jpg|"There's no way I can get I out of it either." TheFairyFlu018.jpg|"I guaranteed my parents will tell me, 'It would be a nice gesture if I go.'" TheFairyFlu019.jpg|"Timmy, we think it would be a nice gesture if you'd go." TheFairyFlu020.jpg TheFairyFlu021.jpg|"See?" TheFairyFlu022.jpg|"Well we're your Fairy Godparents." "Why don't we go with you?" TheFairyFlu023.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda decide to come along and liven up the party. "We might even liven things up a little" TheFairyFlu024.jpg TheFairyFlu025.jpg TheFairyFlu026.jpg|Cosmo sneezes... TheFairyFlu027.jpg|...causing a carousel to fall on Timmy. TheFairyFlu028.jpg TheFairyFlu029.jpg TheFairyFlu030.jpg TheFairyFlu031.jpg|"Uh, oh. I must be catching 'it!'" TheFairyFlu032.jpg|"What's 'it'?" TheFairyFlu033.jpg|"The Fairy Flu! It's a disease only us magic folk get!" TheFairyFlu034.jpg|"It causes us to temperley lose contorl of our powers." TheFairyFlu035.jpg|"Anything... TheFairyFlu036.jpg|...can happen!" TheFairyFlu037.jpg|"Well I can't take you with me, no telling what problems you'll cause." TheFairyFlu038.jpg|"Eh, maybe it's better if I stay here with your parents." TheFairyFlu039.jpg TheFairyFlu040.jpg TheFairyFlu041.jpg TheFairyFlu042.jpg TheFairyFlu043.jpg TheFairyFlu044.jpg TheFairyFlu045.jpg|"Oh my gosh! You sneezed us to the moon!" TheFairyFlu046.jpg|"Wow, honey, I am losing weight." TheFairyFlu047.jpg|"On second thought, you better come with me." TheFairyFlu048.jpg TheFairyFlu049.jpg TheFairyFlu050.jpg TheFairyFlu051.jpg TheFairyFlu052.jpg TheFairyFlu053.jpg TheFairyFlu054.jpg|Tootie's first appearance on the show, featuring a slightly different look. "Is that you Timmy!?" TheFairyFlu055.jpg TheFairyFlu056.jpg|"Happy birthday, Tootie." TheFairyFlu057.jpg TheFairyFlu058.jpg TheFairyFlu059.jpg TheFairyFlu060.jpg TheFairyFlu061.jpg TheFairyFlu062.jpg TheFairyFlu063.jpg TheFairyFlu064.jpg TheFairyFlu065.jpg TheFairyFlu066.jpg TheFairyFlu067.jpg TheFairyFlu068.jpg TheFairyFlu069.jpg TheFairyFlu070.jpg|"Welcome to my party." TheFairyFlu071.jpg TheFairyFlu072.jpg TheFairyFlu073.jpg TheFairyFlu074.jpg TheFairyFlu075.jpg TheFairyFlu076.jpg TheFairyFlu077.jpg TheFairyFlu078.jpg|"Hello!" TheFairyFlu079.jpg|"I'm Vicky..." TheFairyFlu080.jpg|"...and I'm...." TheFairyFlu081.jpg|"...the ABSOLUTE RULER!" TheFairyFlu082.jpg TheFairyFlu083.jpg|"How come you get to be absolute ruler?" TheFairyFlu084.jpg TheFairyFlu085.jpg|"Because, my little artichoke..." TheFairyFlu086.jpg|"I'm sixteen..." TheFairyFlu087.jpg|"...and you're ten." TheFairyFlu088.jpg|"DO THE MATH!" TheFairyFlu089.jpg TheFairyFlu090.jpg TheFairyFlu091.jpg TheFairyFlu092.jpg|"Now I am only gonna say this once, so pay attention!" TheFairyFlu093.jpg TheFairyFlu094.jpg TheFairyFlu095.jpg|Ah-choo! TheFairyFlu096.jpg|"Now..." TheFairyFlu097.jpg|"Ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit..." TheFairyFlu098.jpg|"Ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit!" TheFairyFlu099.jpg|Frog Vicky swallows a nearby fly. TheFairyFlu100.jpg|"Gasp!" TheFairyFlu101.jpg TheFairyFlu102.jpg|"Got it?" TheFairyFlu103.jpg TheFairyFlu104.jpg TheFairyFlu105.jpg TheFairyFlu106.jpg TheFairyFlu107.jpg|"Sub-humans..." TheFairyFlu108.jpg TheFairyFlu109.jpg|"Show-off." TheFairyFlu110.jpg TheFairyFlu111.jpg TheFairyFlu112.jpg TheFairyFlu113.jpg TheFairyFlu114.jpg TheFairyFlu115.jpg|Tootie's bedroom, before it had all the Timmy-stuff. "Winner gets to kiss me!" TheFairyFlu116.jpg|"Go ahead, Timmy." TheFairyFlu117.jpg TheFairyFlu118.jpg TheFairyFlu119.jpg TheFairyFlu120.jpg TheFairyFlu121.jpg TheFairyFlu122.jpg TheFairyFlu123.jpg TheFairyFlu124.jpg TheFairyFlu125.jpg|"Ooh..." TheFairyFlu126.jpg|"Yes!" TheFairyFlu127.jpg TheFairyFlu128.jpg TheFairyFlu129.jpg|"Ooh..." TheFairyFlu130.jpg|"Yes!" TheFairyFlu131.jpg TheFairyFlu132.jpg TheFairyFlu133.jpg TheFairyFlu134.jpg TheFairyFlu135.jpg TheFairyFlu136.jpg TheFairyFlu137.jpg TheFairyFlu138.jpg TheFairyFlu139.jpg TheFairyFlu140.jpg TheFairyFlu141.jpg|"Thanks a lot, Mr. Contagious! Now I'' have it!" TheFairyFlu142.jpg TheFairyFlu143.jpg TheFairyFlu144.jpg TheFairyFlu145.jpg TheFairyFlu146.jpg TheFairyFlu147.jpg TheFairyFlu148.jpg TheFairyFlu149.jpg TheFairyFlu150.jpg TheFairyFlu151.jpg TheFairyFlu152.jpg TheFairyFlu153.jpg|"Tootie, I need sauerkraut '''now'!" TheFairyFlu154.jpg|"Now to catch up on my beauty rest..." TheFairyFlu155.jpg|"...not that I need any." TheFairyFlu156.jpg|"Ah-hahahaha!" TheFairyFlu157.jpg TheFairyFlu158.jpg TheFairyFlu159.jpg TheFairyFlu160.jpg TheFairyFlu161.jpg TheFairyFlu162.jpg TheFairyFlu163.jpg|"Why are we stuffing sauerkraut into your balloons?" TheFairyFlu164.jpg|"They're, uh, rare German balloons." TheFairyFlu165.jpg|"Now stuff, stuff like the wind!" TheFairyFlu166.jpg TheFairyFlu167.jpg TheFairyFlu168.jpg TheFairyFlu169.jpg TheFairyFlu170.jpg TheFairyFlu171.jpg TheFairyFlu172.jpg TheFairyFlu173.jpg TheFairyFlu174.jpg TheFairyFlu175.jpg TheFairyFlu176.jpg TheFairyFlu177.jpg TheFairyFlu178.jpg TheFairyFlu179.jpg TheFairyFlu180.jpg TheFairyFlu181.jpg TheFairyFlu182.jpg TheFairyFlu183.jpg TheFairyFlu184.jpg TheFairyFlu185.jpg TheFairyFlu186.jpg TheFairyFlu187.jpg TheFairyFlu188.jpg TheFairyFlu189.jpg TheFairyFlu190.jpg TheFairyFlu191.jpg TheFairyFlu192.jpg TheFairyFlu193.jpg TheFairyFlu194.jpg TheFairyFlu195.jpg TheFairyFlu196.jpg TheFairyFlu197.jpg TheFairyFlu198.jpg TheFairyFlu199.jpg TheFairyFlu200.jpg|"My hero!" TheFairyFlu201.jpg|Tootie giving Timmy his first kiss. TheFairyFlu202.jpg TheFairyFlu203.jpg TheFairyFlu204.jpg TheFairyFlu205.jpg TheFairyFlu206.jpg TheFairyFlu207.jpg TheFairyFlu208.jpg TheFairyFlu209.jpg|" I guess the sauerkraut allergy runs in the family." TheFairyFlu210.jpg TheFairyFlu211.jpg TheFairyFlu212.jpg TheFairyFlu213.jpg TheFairyFlu214.jpg TheFairyFlu215.jpg TheFairyFlu216.jpg TheFairyFlu217.jpg TheFairyFlu218.jpg TheFairyFlu219.jpg TheFairyFlu220.jpg TheFairyFlu221.jpg TheFairyFlu222.jpg TheFairyFlu223.jpg TheFairyFlu224.jpg|"EEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" TheFairyFlu225.jpg Category:Image galleries Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons